


Oh, How I Hope to be in that Number...

by JaniceLikesStuff (janiceprouvaire), Sydlee3



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, American high school, F/F, F/M, M/M, One-Shots, discontinued until further notice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janiceprouvaire/pseuds/JaniceLikesStuff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydlee3/pseuds/Sydlee3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janice really wanted this AU but can't write fanfiction for her life. Sydney knows nothing about marching band but wants to write this AU. Together, we will take over the world!!! Ship tease out the wazoo and nerds being supreme nerds. It's really sad how much time we have, but hey have this horrifying mess of an AU that is not meant to be offensive at all and also Sydney does not know jack diddly squat about bands in general. </p><p>All the Dangan Ronpa kids are in a marching band. We're putting it in an American High School, because that's where we go and understand. Plus, do Japanese high schools even have marching bands? I don't know. Their team is the Hope's Peak Bears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Naegi's Audtion/Prologue

The small boy was nothing short of terrified as he stood there with two drumsticks in his hand and fear in his heart. He barely felt the drum around his neck, and he could barely hear the murmurs of his classmates over the sound of his own heartbeat. It was stressful, because he wasn’t that good, and yet he wasn’t horrible, but his position was far from guaranteed. He didn’t want to be in the pit, not again. It was so boring. He wanted to march around the field instead of sitting off to the side. Plus, drumline was amazing, and his dream was to be part of that.

He shook the memories from his head like water, and with a deep breath and a blink of his olive eyes, he stepped into the band room. With a dry throat, he managed to croak out, “Mr. Monokuma, I’m here to audition...” His voice trailed off and quavered.

“For drumline, I know, I know. You’re on the list, idiot.”

“Right... so...?”

“Start, yeah.” The two stood in silence for a moment, until the man exploded. “GO! Snare drum, do it!”

“R-right...” Makoto stuttered. He separated the drumsticks and stepped over to a snare drum. The audition piece was already on the stand, thank goodness. He had left his at home that day, and everyone else refused to lend him their copies

He breathed deeply in and out, and then began to play. There were three or four hiccups, but he never stopped playing. He kept his eyes on the music, and let his reflexes take over.

When it was over, he sort of bowed, and he tripped over his shoelace walking over to the bass drum, and nearly flew into the side of it, but he managed to catch himself at the last minute. He felt his face burning, as he stuttered out a mumbled apology.

Monokuma snickered behind him, and while Naegi couldn’t see him, he knew that the stupid director was amused by his failure. He stepped up to the drum and played that audition piece as well, thankful he chose an instrument loud enough that he could pretend that Monokuma wasn’t mumbling to himself.

When he finished, he went over to the cymbals, and played through the whole song mindlessly. He knew he did perfectly, but his nerves were so frazzled the he didn’t care all that much anymore. He set them down, the abrasive sound still ringing in his ears.

As soon as he walked out, he was met with the mass of a person that was Hifumi Yamada, who clapped him on the back.

“Haha,” he laughed. “I can’t wait to see you in the pit!” The gamer walked away chuckling, only to be replaced with the human goddess known as Sayaka Maizono.

“Don’t worry, Makoto. I’m sure you did just fine!” Her smile comforted him a little, but he couldn’t help sighing. He’d practiced for weeks, even knowing that playing drum wasn’t actually that hard, but he had still managed to screw up. Celestia Ludenberg peeked out from behind her, and merely laughed, a pale and dainty hand pressed to her lips, and a demonic sparkle in her crimson eyes. She grabbed Sayaka’s hand, and dragged her off, saying something about band business, but Makoto couldn’t make out her words what with her thick accent, (which was rumored to be fake, but he didn’t really know her well enough to judge).

He sat outside the band room, back against the wall and knees to his chest. He listened to a few other auditions. After a few of them walked out, he finally saw a girl with straight lavender hair, (which looked incredibly soft). She whipped around when she saw him, violet eyes flat and devoid of emotion, She spared him a curt nod before walking away.

He felt strangely drawn to her, and he’d seen her a few times before, but he had never asked her name.

Makoto dragged himself from his self pity, and began to walk the long hallway back to his dorm. There was no point in standing around, since the results wouldn’t be posted until tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

When he woke up the next morning, Makoto threw his usual outfit back on, and sprinted out of his shared room, much to the annoyance of his roommate. Byakuya Togami was not by any stretch a morning person, and he’d asked for a room to himself, but sadly, the rooms were under maintenance, and would be for another year.

So the Super High School Level Heir had been rooming with him. He mumbled something about locks, but Makoto was already long gone.

Panting, he reached the list for who made drumline, and he almost cried with happiness.

**Drum Majors**  
  
---  
  
Kyoko Kirigiri  
  
Byakuya Togami  
  
Byakuya Togami  
  
**Drumline**  
  
Nekomaru Nidai  
  
Mondo Oowada  
  
Leon Kuwata  
  
Akane Owari  
  
Makoto Naegi  
  
 

He breathed a sigh of relief. He couldn’t believe he made the list. He fist pumped the air, and laughed, but went silent as he felt a hand clap him on the back. He spun around to see a shocking mop of red hair, which belonged to Leon Kuwata.

“Congrats, Naegi! You get to drum with the pros! The only thing ya have to worry about now is, her.” He gulped. “A-Akane Owari is the scariest girl on there. Mondo’s tries to act cooler, but no one drums quite like she does...”

There was a thundering sound of the soles of shoes slapping the floors of the halls. A girl with dark, messy hair ran up to the list, and smiled with delight when she saw her name. “Sup Kuwata! Who’s this kid?” She narrowed her chestnut eyes at him.

Leon paled and gestured to Makoto. “He’s Makoto Naegi. He made drum line too.”

“Oh, nice. I’m Akane Owari. Nice ta meetcha!”

Makoto didn’t know what Leon was so upset about, because she seemed like a nice girl... Then she dragged Leon away saying something about going to see Nekomaru, and Naegi was left standing at the list.

Suddenly, he saw the girl with violet eyes walk up to the poster, nod, and turn away.

“H-Hey.” He couldn’t keep the stutter out of his voice. “I’ve seen you before. What’s your name?”

Her eyes were flat and emotionless. “Kyoko. Kyoko Kirigiri.” She turned, and walked away, calm and cool, her lavender hair swishing as she walked.

He turned back to the list, and saw her name at the top. She was a drum major! And the top one no less! He smiled to himself. Now, to go back to his apartment.

He stood outside the door, and frowned when it didn’t open. It hit him. Byakuya had gotten up, locked it and gone back to bed. And Makoto’s keys were inside. He put his hand to his face in disgust and snickered to himself. It looked like his luck ran out.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's Naegi's audition! This is just a prologue before band season begins.  
> For those of you wondering, Kyoko is a transfer student, and this is at the end of the year, so Naegi wouldn't know her.


	2. Oops, Sorry Guys

Hey everyone,

We're super sorry about this, but this fic is discontinued until further notice. We don't want to say "hiatus" because that implies that it will come back, but honestly, that's really questionable. This is a fun fic to write, but we've sort of moved on from this idea, and with school and other, more serious fics, we just don't have time in our busy schedules to write this. We're really sorry, and we hope you can forgive us.

In other news, if you like Haikyuu!!, check out some of our fics from that fandom, since that's been our main fandom for a while now. 

Thanks for being understanding,  
~Syd and Janice


End file.
